El día del amigo
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Hoy es el día del amigo, Matt pasa el día con Mello conversando de cosas del pasado y se dicen cosas importantes sobre su amistad. Neko también pasa el día con sus amigos y su mejor amiga, pero al terminar la tarde Matt tiene una sorpresa para ella. Fanfic dedicado a: Coyote-Smith, Luis Carlos, Spody El Jacor y a mis amigos y fans de D.A


Nota: Este es un fanfic especial de Death Note por el día del Amigo. Va dedicado a mis amigos de Fanfiction, Coyote-Smith, Luis Carlos, Spody El Jacor, Cereal Pascual –aunque solo hablamos una vez- y también va dedicado a todos mis fans y amigos de Deviantart.

Espero que disfruten del fanfic, los personajes Ni el anime me pertenecen sino a los genios de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Pero la historia y la trama son de MI propiedad.

Este fanfic también va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Martu.

Bueno, ya que….a trabajar!

* * *

Un chico de pelo rojo, con googles verdes en sus ojos del mismo color, remera blanca con rayas negras horizontales, jeans rotos, botas negras y una cadena como accesorio estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad para encontrarse con su amigo.

No sabía porque lo había llamado, Matt ya tenía planes con Neko ese día. Pero Mello le había dicho que era un asunto que tenían que hablar ellos dos sin que nadie los molestara, era algo importante que tenía que recordar.

Llego al lugar en el que debía encontrarse con Mello esa tarde. Lo encontró mirando hacia la nada, tenía una barra de chocolate en la mano, Matt se detuvo antes de acercarse a saludar a su mejor y único amigo.

-Ejem-Dijo Matt haciendo que Mello lo mirara un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición del gamer.

-Matt-Mello se acerco a su amigo-Pensé que no vendrías al lugar que acordamos…-

-Acá estoy idiota o soy un fantasma?-Pregunto el pelirrojo a modo de broma-Como sea, tenía planes con Neko pero los tuve que cancelar para venir a verte…de que quieres hablar?-

-Aquí no puedo hablar del tema idiota, vamos a un lugar más apartado-Respondió el rubio choco-adicto-Sígueme, perro-

Los 2 chicos se alejaron del lugar en el que estaban, empezaron a caminar a lo que parecía ser una especie de plaza. Una vez ahí se sentaron en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de los arboles, uno al lado del otro. Mello no decía nada, el silencio no era incomodo así que Matt saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió dispuesto a fumarlo. Miro a fijamente Mello, parecía pensativo, Matt estaba un poco asustado de lo que podía llegar a decirle su mejor amigo.

-De que querías hablarme Mello?-Pregunto Matt rompiendo el silencio-Adelante, no me voy a enojar. Puedes confiar en mí-

-Bien, Matt…sabes que día es hoy no?-Le dijo Mello tomando un poco de confianza en la conversación.

-P-Pues creo que si-Respondió Matt-Hoy es Lunes no?-

-Si, baka pero también es 20 de Julio-Dijo Mello con algo de sarcasmo en la voz-Hoy es el día del amigo…me parece que lo olvidaste verdad?-

-Qué? No-Dijo Matt-Claro que no, como me voy a olvidar eso? Es más, hoy tenía ganas de salir con Neko para festejar ese dia…a parte de que somos novios también somos amigos, no es a…?-

Matt dejo de hablar porque vio que Mello se cruzo de brazos enojado y miro a otro lado, Matt se había olvidado de que el también era su amigo…No! Más que eso, ellos eran los súper mejores amigos desde que eran niños. No podía creer que no se acordara de eso, pero claro! Como ahora Matt tenía a Neko y estaban saliendo ya no estaban tan unidos como antes.

Mello había escuchado en alguna parte que cuando un amigo tiene pareja sentís que lo estás perdiendo y bueno…eso era lo que le estaba pasando en ese mismo momento.

-Mello, que te pasa?-Le pregunto Matt preocupado-No te miento, no lo olvide…-

-No olvidaste este día pero parece que te estás olvidando de mi-Respondió Mello molesto-No me malinterpretes, es solo que…pasas mucho tiempo con Neko, me dejas de lado…últimamente ya nada es como antes-

-Bromeas?-Pregunto Matt-Mello, aunque yo tenga novia o no nunca te voy a dejar solo, sos mi mejor amigo. Siempre me caíste bien desde que te conocí, estuviste a mi lado y te apoye cuando lo necesitabas no? Además…quiero decirte que a veces tú también me dejas de lado para estar con Near y no te digo nada malo al respecto-

-Es verdad, quizás deben ser los celos-Respondió Mello-No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo-

-No me vas a perder tonto-Dijo Matt riéndose y dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro-Siempre vamos a ser amigos aunque estemos lejos y no nos podamos ver, nos vamos a volver a encontrar además un amigo como tú no se encuentra en ningún otro lado-

-Es verdad, no podes vivir sin mi perro-Dijo Mello riéndose de lo que dijo su amigo ya que eso sonaba muy cursi.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde conversando de cosas del pasado y todo lo que habían hecho juntos en Wammy's House cuando eran niños. Al caer la noche Matt se despidió de Mello y cada quien siguió su camino, Matt tomo su celular y llamo a Neko quería preguntarle si aun quería salir con él como lo habían arreglado, antes de que acabara ese día. Marco el número de su novia pero esta no le contesto así que le mando un mensaje antes de que cometiera cualquier estupidez.

-Vamos, Neko-Pensó Matt mirando la pantalla de su celular-Contesta…-

No apareció ningún mensaje ni tampoco llego una llamada de Neko preguntándole como estaba y si aún seguía en pie la cita, se preocupo y tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a su chica así que fue a su casa a ver si estaba ahí, si no…ya no sabía dónde diablos estaba.

Al llegar a la casa de su novia la encontró sentada en el sillón de la sala mirando una serie en la televisión. Se alivio un poco y soltó un leve suspiro por el alivio que sentía pero para su mala suerte Neko se entero de que estaba ahí, apago la tele y prendió las luces de la sala.

-Matt?-Dijo Neko confundida-Que haces en mi casa?-

-Vine a verte-Respondió Matt-pensé que te había pasado algo, porque como no respondías mis mensajes ni mis llamadas…-

-Lo siento, no sabía que me habías llamado ni me mandaste un mensaje Matt-Dijo Neko riéndose nerviosamente-Estaba, es decir, Salí con unos amigos y mi mejor amiga para festejar juntos el día del amigo. Deje el celular en casa para que no me incomodara-

- _Ah, Bueno…ahora entiendo porque no me contestabas al teléfono_ -Pensó Matt y enseguida dijo-Oke, no pasa nada Neko…y…aun sigue en pie nuestra cita por el día del amigo, eh?-

-Si-Neko se acerco a Matt y le da un beso-Aun sigue en pie…no voy a cancelar todo porque quiero salir con unos amigos y mi mejor amiga xD-

-Genial!-Dijo Matt sonriéndole a la Otaku-Entonces, que esperas? Salgamos a algún lado juntos!-

-Me parece bien-

Neko tomo las llaves de su casa, su teléfono celular, tomo la mano de Matt y juntos salieron de la casa de la chica para salir a algún lado a festejar juntos ese día como amigos y pareja.


End file.
